If You Don't Mind
by glorioustorture
Summary: Sigyn isn't the average proper goddess she's suppose to be. She's stubborn, tough, and above all, sarcastic when needed. A certain Trickster she's grown up with decides that now that they're older, it's time to push some buttons. How will she react? LokixOFCSigyn Rated M for later lemons and possible violence!


**Hello people ^_^ This is the first story that I've done in a longggggg time. :3 So this chapter basically on Third person but in the future, I will be switching around. Errrrrrrrrrrmmm, please comment, review, do a dance for me, tell your grandmother, WHATEVER MAKES YOU HAPPY aaaaaaaaaaaand, enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my OC of Sigyn. All rights go to Marvel and their fantastic characters!**

* * *

"Damn", she cursed herself on an early quiet and bright morning in the Realm of Asgard. She withdrew yet another arrow from her bag, with her bow towards a white fawn and completely missed.

Frustrated, she moved upon a fallen down trunk, walked along her playground of a forest and decided on another target to practice on; A slimy snake, slithering up a tall tree. '_Focus_' She thinks to herself, steadily makes her aim.

Her hair was dark as coal; Her eyes, glowing with shades of gold; Her skin was just as alabaster as the clouds above her ; And her lips, the richest and lightest of pinks. But don't let the sound of her looks be fooled.

A sudden noise was heard; a fuss around the bushes. Her focus had been shattered and her body tensed. '_What now?_' She thought. Her eyes scanned the area but she remained on the green creature.

Completely, her focus came back. So close, so ready to release that arrow; For the tip to be touched into the blood stream of her possible green target. Her hands tight against those signature feathers at the end of her shaft.

Just as she was about to give in, someone broke the silence.

"Your stance is off, flower..." that velvet voice said. She released the arrow out of pure retaliation. Hoping she got the snake, it backfired. She growled in anger and looked about for the random voice that dared to distract her. She looked behind and look who it was; A person she was all too familiar with; Jet black hair, well-defined cheekbones, a mischievous presence and the purest green orbs she ever met.

"And you're suddenly an expert on Archery?" She questioned, stepping towards the man.

"I never said that I was", He said, grinning at her. She gave him a disapproving face and he chuckled, looking down at his feet. He put his hands behind his back and started walking along a higher trunk that was slightly above her as she was slowly making her way up to his level.

"Well tell me, oh mighty one, how 'off' was my stance?" Still smiling softly, he detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice, that which stopped him in his tracks; But he knew she didn't mean anything by it. He knew how to play her games as well as she did with him.

"Your back wasn't straight enough; It's suppose to be completely upright", he calmly said. Now on his level, she stopped to glare at him for a moment.

"Am I wrong, flower?" He raised his eyebrows to seem innocent.

"Is that really why you're around here stalking me? To criticize my _stance_? It wasn't 'straight enough' for you to approve?" She spat back annoyed at the man. He chuckled at her words and she was still disgusted.

"My dear, I was simply around the area when I stumbled upon you." She stayed quiet, furrowing her eyebrows, secretly hypnotized at his jade colored eyes.

"And you still haven't answered my question..." He interjected before she responded, stepping slightly closer to her. She remained unmoved by him and tightened her hand around her bow, ready to hit him with it if he made another ridiculous remark.

"Am I wrong, my flower?" Before she knew, she heard those words come from behind her. He was close enough but far away to give her space. She lightly gasped when she turned to see him.

"I am not _your _'flower'..." She spoke firmly, furrowed her brows at him, again. Her words cut like a knife, assuring that she wasn't a 'flower', let alone _his._ He quietly laughed and rolled his eyes, taunting at her comeback.

"Always avoiding my questions. I must say, procrastination is a_ divine _look on you," He commented, turning away from her, making his way down.

"If you don't mind, trickster, I prefer to stand however I please", she huffed out. She could feel him grinning, knowing that he came for more than just annoyance on her.

"Then you may do as you wish...Flower", He said as he turned to her and smiled sweetly when he called her his favorite nickname for her. She was about to speak until he raised his hand.

"But. I am but a mere friend, trying to help another. I assure you, it was an innocent act".

"You call it _'innocent' _when you know you're following me. It's rude of you to sneak up like that", Her face softened a bit as she spoke.

"It's rude for you but...a bit of 'fun' for me. And that, my dear, is what you should have been aware about", He gave a mischievous grin before he stood behind a tree and disappeared in the next moment. She gave a frustrated sigh and started walking along the broken trunk from where she was standing to her next target.

Now she was in a clearer state; a little less forest and more grassland. Harder for her to target but her favorite kind of practice. She began to wander about, keeping her bow and arrow steady. Her next target; a blood-red Robin, singing high above a tree, away from everything else and in its own peace. She laced up her bow and leaned back the arrow and directed it at the bird, keeping one eye open.

She suddenly felt a strange shiver down her spine and arched her back slightly. It made her nervous so she released the arrow without her assured confidence. She let out a breath, left her jaw slightly open as she followed her target down from the tree to the soft pillows of grass. '_I did it_' She whispered to herself.

Shocked, she jogged over to where the Robin lied. '_Poor thing_' She thought, standing over it. She crouched down on her knees and reached into her a pocket of what it appeared to be a small bottle of a sand-like substance. '_This should bring it back_' She thought as she cupped and picked up the tiny creature. She opened the bottle and set it aside. She took the arrow out of the bird's chest and threw it to wherever it landed. She then poured the sand all over the bird and layed it down softly, putting its wings close to its body. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and raised her hands over the bird. Her deep breath exhaled and an odd colored aura appeared upon her fingertips; an energy no one upon Asgard has barely recognized. Once her energy died down, the precious red Robin sprang back to life. It hopped back on its feet, flapped its wings, and went on its way.

Smiling, she was glad she could take on a small, concentrated target and kill it and that she could bring it back to life through her craft. She was recollecting herself and she heard a distant and slow clap from behind. She turned to see a trickster, highly amused.

"Archery _and _a sorceress? Unlikely mix, flower", He said, standing before her. She looked up and rolled her eyes upon the ones looking down at her, giving a delighted smile and friendly eyes.

"That was the perfect aim; Straight to the heart, no fear".

"How...?" She thought about how "_perfect"_ her aim and finally, it hit her.

"You helped me, didn't you..?"

"A trickster never reveals his secrets, my dear", He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Why would you help me?" She murmured, standing up to his eye level.

"Well, you never responded to my question so I gave you another chance," He said, slowly starting to circle around her. Unmoved, she stood there, waiting for him to say something else. She wanted to admit he wasn't wrong, but she was too stubborn to do so.

"I don't need your help", she said firmly.

"Yes, you do. You just won't admit it..." He said, studying her serious expression and made eye contact. He simply smiled that she was stubborn about the whole thing.

"You're insufferable", she huffed out, losing eye contact and walked past him. He caught her arm firmly but not to tight.

"Don't be ashamed; Let me help you", his expression softened, his eyes glimmered into her hazel ones. She couldn't stand it when he did this. Absolutely hated it. Her body released its guard down and he slowly released his grip on her. He slipped his hand on to another arrow she had in her bag and pulled it out.

"Do you see that leaf? I want you to focus on that for now", He turned her body around and pointed to a leaf high above the tree. He told her to place herself as if she would normally do and she was aiming at the leaf he requested. He moved his hand up her back so she can arch her chest higher. He smiled that she was turning slightly pink on her cheeks.

"Relax. Pretend no one is around, I'm not even here. Feel the energy of that arrow going through that leaf", He spoke softly in her ear. To her, she had millions of shivers down her spine and back. She remained calm and serious but inside, she knew that this might be one of his set ups. However, this one is different. She felt him touch her elbow gently and adjusted her arm holding the arrow back. His other hand caressed her wrist that was holding the bow in place and adjusted it as well. She could practically feel his soft breath on her neck, his chest against her back. This was confusing her entirely.

"Close your eyes", He gently said. "When I say 'let go', do it. Do you understand?"

She nodded and waited patiently. Eventually, she started to feel like air, as if nothing was keeping her up or down. The image of that leaf, feeling the pressure of a sharp arrow going through it made her feel like she was ready. The grip of the bow made her feel concentrated more than what she felt before. He broke her tiny dream and told her to release. Within seconds, the leaf had been down, directly in the middle just where he wanted. She fluttered her eyes open and looked around for the leaf. She smiled in accomplishment and relaxed her soul.

"Well done, little flower", he said with a grin, slowly walking back from her.

"Must I repeat myself? I would very much appreciate it if you didn't call me a '_flower_'. You know my name, Loki", She sighed, annoyed that her happiness had been ruined by a petty name.

"At your request, my dear, it shall be granted", He said as he bowed and winked at her. She thought she heard another sound coming from behind her and turned her back for a moment.

"Did you hear - " She noticed her trickster of a friend had vanished. "I pray I don't run into him again", She said to herself. She grabbed her things and walked on without Loki.

What she didn't know was that he camoflouged into the tree and watched her walk away. Once, she was far enough, he returned to normal and smiled to himself:

"We will soon...my little flower...my Sigyn".

* * *

**Okay, that last sentence sounded a bit too possessive but whatever!**

**And yes, I got a bit of inspiration from "The Hunger Games" (the movie) DON'T HATE.**

**Anyway, if you made it this far and like the story so far, pleaseeeeeeeeeee gimme a review ! Any ideas, comments, anything can be excepted !**

**Thank you for reading ! :D Chapter 2 will be in the works ^_^**


End file.
